First Bite
by AmiraHellion
Summary: This is just a fun little one shot of Stiles and Derek, it might go onwards if I get inspired. In any case, please enjoy! :) Rated M, because I want to.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, I'll be honest, I have never watched Teen Wolf and really don't know anything about it, so my apologies if my story has inaccuracies and sucks because of them. However, I discovered this whole 'sterek' thing on youtube and just could not help myself, I wanted to write, so wah-lah, here it is. Please be gentle and don't tear me up :(

-;-

"Dude, can't you at least knock before you creep in my window?!" Stiles demanded, still trying to shake off the fright he'd felt when he suddenly turned around to find a brooding werewolf in his room.

Derek ignored his words, pushing Stiles up against the wall, "Where is Scott?"

"Like I freaking know? There's a such thing as cellphones these days, try using them for once instead of just coming here whenever you want!" Stiles snapped back, knowing that despite how dangerous Derek was (and the fact that he **knew** how dangerous the werewolf was), he couldn't back down.

Derek resisted his secret urge to smirk; this sort of attitude was the kind of thing that used to annoy the fuck out of him, but it always just seemed so natural when Stiles did it, and Derek admitted (if only to himself) that it was a little impressive that this sarcastic human would act in such a way, especially towards a werewolf- a werewolf that the boy had admitted to being afraid of at that. "I really will rip out your throat with my teeth."

Stiles shuddered at the thought, knowing that Derek was capable of that and much worse. Yet still, he just couldn't help himself, "I can't even count how many times I've heard that threat, it doesn't take long to figure out its just a bluff."  
It didn't take long for Derek to act. The instant Stiles made an unsure jut of his chin as if to prove his point, and Derek had him at the throat. Not his wolf bite, no Derek wouldn't really hurt Stiles in that way, but his human teeth had a firm hold on Stiles' skin. Derek growled low in his throat, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise.  
"Owww..." Derek was surprised to feel Stiles' fingers twine into his hair and tug lightly, but what flat out shocked him was the sound of Stiles' voice. It wasn't a cry or scream, it was a whine. A soft little whine that his wolf knew meant submission. "Derek..." Man, he'd never heard Stiles voice like that. He **liked** it that way. Damn it. "Oww, Derek..."  
Impulse control had never been an issue for Derek before, but then again, no one had ever pushed his buttons the way that Stiles had always managed to. Derek licked over the bruises he'd made on that impulse. "Wha-what are you doing?" the werewolf felt the human shiver against his body as he licked at the other boy's neck.

"Just shut up." Derek gruffed, pissed off that somehow he had become twisted enough that he actually felt something towards Stiles in _that_ way. Really? Why the sarcastic human?

"Derek?"

"Seriously, shut up." Look at that mark, it was something that would last, Derek smiled inside at that thought and then had to curse himself.

"This is totally not normal, you know, it's pretty hard to just stand here quietly right after you actually bit me! I-"

"I'm going to bite you again if you don't shut your mouth." Hell, Derek thought, he might bite him again just to hear Stiles make that whine of submission.

Stiles pursed his lips and watched Derek as the werewolf glanced up from his now bruised neck to stare him in the eyes. "That really hurt..."

"Good." Derek said with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You can't just bite me when y-" Derek claimed Stiles' lips this time, kissing the human boy with the aggression that came natural to him. What better way to shut the other boy up anyway?  
Stiles was surprised by the kiss, and yet he responded in an instant. **Damn it**. Derek really liked having this pain in the ass human respond to him. Stiles' fingers were still gripped in Derek's hair and were now holding the werewolf in place as they kissed, tongues battling.  
Derek felt his inner wolf get excited and knew that this was getting really dangerous. He pulled away, putting his hand to Stiles' chest to keep the boy at an arm's length.  
"Well that was...unexpected...why did y-" Derek growled low in his throat, cutting off the human. Yeah, he really shouldn't have kissed Stiles, his wolf was pacing inside, demanding more, demanding everything; this was bad. "First you bite me, and now you're growling at me, sometimes it really does feel like I'm talking to an animal-" Derek hardly kept himself from roaring in frustration, making his way out the window at lightning speed.  
"Derek!? What the hell?!" Yeah 'what the hell', Derek mused, he should be asking himself that.

The end!


	2. First Night

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Derek punched the alarm clock next to his bed, sending the flimsy piece of machinery across the room, where it broke against the wall and finally fell silent. Derek blinked against the blinding sunlight that was filtering into his bedroom.  
Fuck, his head hurt, like it was ready to explode. Derek growled under his breath at the pain like that might make it go away as he got out of bed and walked to his bathroom.  
"What the hell?" Red, glowing red his eyes were. Derek stared at himself in the mirror, not knowing what the hell was making his wolf so agitated this morning. And no matter what he tried, he just couldn't calm down, no way to soothe his beast. "Fuck." He huffed, deciding that maybe some breakfast was in order and would ease things, especially his god-awful headache.  
His head pounded more and more with each step, low rumbles coming out of him against his will.

As he came into the kitchen, all of his pack-mates drew back, some of them whimpering as they all lowered their heads in submission. It seemed that he was so off-kilter that they all felt threatened even though he was still in human form and not even intending to show his authority. With a couple curse words, he grabbed a ham sandwich and headed back out of the kitchen;just because he was in a bad mood, didn't mean his pack had to suffer through it.

"I'm just asking, why is it you smell like wet dog even when you're in human form after you get wet?" Derek's gaze jerked up at the sound. Stiles. His wolf fell into a rage of..._what the hell?!_...desire.

Scott, barely noticable to Derek, next to Stiles went still as he identified the Alpha smell and sounds Derek was giving off. He glanced over at Stiles as Derek advanced towards the two. "Stiles..."

"Why the hell is he looking at me like that?" Stiles' eyes were wide as he saw Derek coming too. "Scott? It looks like he's gonna go all homicidal on us...okay, on me."

"Derek? Derek, man, what's wrong?" Scott's voice didn't even register, Derek's entire being was focused on Stiles. The werewolf had finally figured out what was happening to him, he had just gone into heat and Stiles, for some sick reason, was the thing his wolf wanted.

Stiles backed up with each step Derek took, "I think I should run for it..." Stiles had always been somewhat threatened by Derek, but he had never feared Derek like he did right now. "I probably won't get anywhere, but it's worth a shot...right?" Every instinct of Stiles' was screaming danger.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Scott murmured, but too late. Stiles had already turned around and was sprinting down the hallway. Derek instantly responded to the escape attempt, bolting after the human; his sandwich laying forgotten where it was dropped.

"Fuck, why does that guy hate me!?" Stiles huffed under his breath, taking a turn and seeing out of his periphery that Derek was less than a yard behind him. "Oh shit!" Just as he tried to quicken his pace, Derek shot up beside him and slammed him from the side. To Stiles shock, he went catapulting through the open doorway into Derek's bedroom, landing on Derek's bed. "What the fuck?!" The human let out a shriek of terror as the werewolf then leapt ontop of him.  
"Stop! Oh god, what the hell did I do to deserve this?! I have been nothing but civil with you, which is quite something considering you're an animal!" Stiles pushed both hands against Derek's chest but got nowhere against the wall of muscle above him. He froze as Derek leaned down, folding Stiles arms as he went. Stiles clenched his teeth as it seemed obvious that Derek was going for his throat. "Don't-"

"Hush...I'm not going to hurt you." Derek said softly, his nose gliding against Stiles neck as he took in the human boy's scent.

"You're freaking me out, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles murmured, shifting uncomfortably under the werewolf, getting a sharp growl and his body pushed down.

"Don't move. Just shut up and lie still." Derek hissed, starting to nip at Stiles' throat with his teeth, grinding his body between Stiles' legs.

"Stop it..." Stiles whined as his scent blossomed to Derek's nose. Derek nearly purred as his wolf did from the pleasurous smell. What a smell. Derek would have never imagined that Stiles would smell this good. "Derek..." Stiles' voice was nearly a squeak. Sure, the human boy had always know that Derek was one hell of a looker, I mean-who could deny it when the werewolf had that god-like toned body? And Stiles knew that he was attracted to that god-like toned body, who wouldn't be?  
Somehow the babble in Stiles mind was starting to quiet as his body attuned to the feel of Derek rubbing against him. The soft scratch from Derek's stubble as the wolf kissed along his jaw. The heavy heat from Derek's body ontop of him. Derek's fingers brushing up Stiles' shirt, touching his bare skin. "Derek!"

Derek growled low in his throat, pulling back from his work on the human boy's neck and staring down at Stiles, "What, damn it?" His wolf was ready for some intense bed-play and willing to dutifully take Stiles out of his virgin status that the human often complained about.

"A-are you seriously going to do what I think you're going to do?" Stiles asked, not sure whether his heart was pounding with fear or excitement. How cute. Derek had never seen Stiles look so damn adorable.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Derek inquired, slightly amused, leaning down to come face-to-face with Stiles.

Stiles took a hard breath, "Um..." For once, it seemed the boy was speechless.

"Did you think I was going to do this?" Derek stole Stiles' lips, giving a quick kiss, "Or maybe this?" This time he claimed the human's mouth, using his tongue to explore inside and leave a lingering feeling. Stiles let out a breathless groan in response, Derek could feel his wolf tremble in excitement; he was definitely going to strip Stiles of his vigin problem and much more.  
The werewolf kissed the boy deeply again, rolling his hips against the boy's pelvice. Stiles groaned once more, giving into the demands that Derek's wolf was starting to lay out. The wolf demanded bare skin, Stiles was willing stripped of his shirt. The wolf demanded response, Stiles murmured softly as his nipples were ravished.

"Derek..." the werewolf was surprised to hear Stiles call his name, especially like that- an almost moan that breathed out of the human's mouth. Stiles' pants were gone instantly after that, Derek taking up residence between his legs. "Oh God!" Fantasies of getting oral sex had nothing on the actual experience of it, as Stiles was finding in this moment. What Derek could do with his tongue should be illegal in most states, it could drive someone to enslavement, was the last thought Stiles had before his mind slipped into blissful study of what was being done to him.  
Derek's tongue travelled the boy's length, down and then back up to trace the crown, relentlessly teasing the engorged head to the point that Stiles was nearly jacking up off the mattress; only the werewolf's grip on his hips was keeping him flat against the bed. Stiles moaned out Derek's name, over and over, pricking the inner wolf's ears in the most delightful way.  
Stiles jolted with a gasp as Derek pressed his fingers inside, unable to decide if he liked it or not because the werewolf's tongue was still enslaving him. Stiles cried out softly in bliss, writhing as Derek's fingers penatrated deeper and stretched his insides. The long moments of this was almost like torture for Stiles, it was as if Derek knew when he was right on the edge of climax and was refusing to let the human go over that edge. When the boy got close, the werewolf retreated from the hard vicious licks to soft long licks that didn't do more than egg Stiles on. "Derek!" This was a whine of desperation, needy and loud.

"Relax..." Derek released Stiles' hips, instead grabbing them and positioning them just so.

"Wh-what?" Stiles asked with a pant then whimpered when Derek's shaft entered him. Agony or ecstasy, Stiles wasn't sure which he was feeling until Derek was fully shealthed inside and ecstasy was the definite answer. Bliss screamed through the human's veins as his body adjusted to the werewolf's length, the heat from this connection almost unbearable.  
What sounded like a sexy groan to Stiles' ears escaped Derek as he enjoyed the tightness of the virgin body beneath him. Stiles shivered as the groan almost carressed his ears, and let out a cry when Derek slowly began pumping into him. The human dug his fingers into the werewolf's thick black hair, his nails biting into the wolf's scalp. A low growl came from Derek at the touch of pain and he leaned over to bite Stiles' neck.  
Pain and pleasure lanced through the boy's body, his moans growing louder until they were practically screams. Derek's wolf loved the sound, it was almost like music, music that sang through his heart and burned into his veins. He loved it. _Oh fuck._ Realization dawned as Derek drove Stiles and himself towards climax. He loved Stiles. _Oh my fucking god_. And even worse, he didn't mind.  
Derek let out a roar as orgasm overcame him, relishing the way Stiles' body clamped down around him as he too came. Derek dropped his nose to Stiles' neck, taking in his smell once more; it was even more wonderful when soaked with the scent of sex and Derek's own smell. And again, _oh fuck_. Derek had imprinted on the human, putting his smell on the boy as a warning to all others that Stiles was officially Derek's.  
"That was...amazing, I can't believe I was a virgin so long..." Stiles murmured breathlessly, catching Derek's attention, even making him chuckle.

"That's all you have to say?" Derek asked, refusing to look Stiles in the eyes, because he knew he'd just want to do more, which probably wasn't good for a first timer.

"...yeah...okay, no." Stiles took a breath, here came the long list of questions that Derek was almost positive he didn't want to answer.

He pushed into Stiles, making the human gasp, "No talking." He gruffed, finally unable to resist looking at the person he had just realized that he loved. Stiles was flushed, lightly touched with sweat, panting softly. "I can't let you go." EVER.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles squirmed and Derek could feel his inner walls clench around his still hard member.

"I'm in heat." Derek snapped.

"Wow, werewolves go into heat? Do males and females do it or just males? How oft-aaahn!" Derek cut off Stiles by pushing his hips in.

"Which means I plan to fuck you until I'm satisfied." Derek said with a growl of impatience.

"Alright! Alright!" Stiles whimpered, pulling on Derek's hair and writhing, "Just...gently." To say Derek was surprised would be an understatement, Stiles was going to give his body over to Derek? Damn, that was attractive in a mate. _Don't even go there. _Derek had to remind himself that despite the fact that he'd realized he was in love, didn't mean Stiles felt the same. But oh well, this moment was enough for now, this moment would sate his body and his wolf.

And he would take what he could get. "I promise I will be." Derek murmured, hoping he didn't sound too pathetically soft. He kissed the human deeply, looking forward to this night. And maybe, god willing, more nights to come.

The End!

Author's note: Well I don't know much, but hopefully the story was enjoyable! Reviews would be nice if anyone really liked it! :-)


	3. Post Night

_What does this mean?! What the hell does all of this even mean!?_ Stiles was having a border-line panic attack. He never ever would've imagined Derek and himself getting along, let alone having sex! Sure, he liked Derek, he thought Derek was fun to mess with, especially when he went all sour wolf, and got that steely manly-man expression. Not to mention that Mr. Hale was the living embodiment of male sex appeal. Not that **that** mattered to Stiles, nope...not at all...okay, he was dreaming of said living embodiment doing all those things that had just happened a few nights out of the week- okay four out of seven.  
NOT the point. The point-_what just happened?!_ Obvious answer- Derek is in werewolf heat and Stiles was the lucky output tonight. Doubt input to make obvious answer seem foolhardy- Why would Derek ever sleep with Stiles even in heat?! Especially when there were plenty of women (and men, Stiles had seen the way Danny looked at Derek) that would fall into the grumpy alpha's arms on command. So, why, why in the world had Derek chosen Stiles?!

"What are you thinking about?" Derek's voice made Stiles jump with surprise. The werewolf's arm coming around his waist and pulling him close.

"Nothing, nothing really I guess." Stiles uttered back.

"Are you okay?" Derek pushed up, leaning over the human, and looking down at him.

"F-fine, totally fine." _God he's hot._

"Your heart-rate is much too quick." Derek said softly. Man, why was he being so soft? Not that Stiles minded the softness, his body was that sweet kind of sore. "Stop thinking about whatever's making you so upset." Stiles shivered some as Derek's nose brushed against his cheek and the werewolf laid a kiss on the edge of his jaw.

"Derek...why...uh..." It was rare for Stiles to have no words, well he had words, he just couldn't get them out exactly, "why did you do this with me?" Stiles saw Derek's eyes widen slightly before he put back on that indifferent mask that he constantly wore. Stiles realized in an instant that Derek probably wasn't going to answer, "You owe me at least an explaination."

Derek closed his eyes and grit his teeth, muffling a groan, "I know..." Stiles waited, patiently. And then he waited impatiently.

And the he couldn't wait for that damn wolf to find the right words! "Derek."

Derek sighed and stared at the headboard, "I told you, I was in heat."

"And you chose me why?" Stiles pressed, "I know you could have anyone and their brother. And I'm pretty damn sure **you** know you could have anyone and their brother."

"I don't know. My wolf chose you." Derek gruffed, still not meeting Stiles' eyes.

Stiles actually found himself glaring, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? As far as I've come to understand you and your inner wolf are not seperate entities, so I'll repeat-what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Derek glared back, "You wouldn't get it!"

"Well try explaining it anyway!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Just fair warning, I can do this for **hours**." Derek growled low in his throat, looming over Stiles with a dark look. "Be grumpy all you want Sour-wolf, you know I'll keep pushing until you at least TRY to explain."

Hell, Derek knew that was true. "It means some instinctual part of me is drawn to you, wants you in this way."

"Oooohkay...so you like me?" Stiles inquired while thinking _yeah, fucking right..._

"I love you." Derek's eyes went wide even as he said the words. But Stiles noticed him then grit his teeth as if declaring to himself that he wasn't going to take it back.

"You...love me?" Stiles felt breathless, as if another panic attack was right on the horizon.

"That's what I just said..." Derek murmured, refusing to look at Stiles.

"Don't fucking play with me Derek, don't say those words...unless, unless you mean them." Stiles breath was speeding up, it was as if his lungs couldn't pump oxygen in and out fast enough.

Derek's eyes instantly came back to Stiles and, as if realizing Stiles' anxiety, he nodded, "I mean them, really. I would never say that..." The dark-haired male took a deep breath, like preparing himself for a proper confession, "I love you...unless I meant it." Stunned silence fell over both of them, as if Derek couldn't believe he had admitted he loved Stiles, and Stiles couldn't believe Derek actually loved him.  
"Damn it." Derek was finally the one to break the silence, moving to get off of Stiles.

_No. No! Don't pull away from me!_ Stiles grabbed Derek's arm, knowing his grip wouldn't get him anywhere against the werewolf, but hoping Derek wouldn't pull away. His hopes were well-placed, because Derek instantly stopped, "I..."

"You don't have to feel obligated to love me back." Derek quickly stated, his eyes closed as if he was already imagining being rejected.

_Obligated? Great, now I'm mad at him again._ "Get back over here and look at me." The snap in Stiles' tone must've gotten the werewolf's attention, because Derek did as he was told, "I would never **ever** love someone out of obligation." Stiles searched Derek's eyes, waiting for the man to submit to that truth, which he finally did with a small nod, "Good. Now, come closer." He did the 'come hither' with his finger. Derek frowned, but did lower himself closer to the human, freezing when Stiles' arms came around him; which Stiles found hilarious since they had like just had sex, really what was a hug compared to that? He kept that little notion to himself though as he captured Derek-_how exciting, capturing a werewolf!_ "I love you too Derek."  
Stiles felt a shudder run through Derek's entire body, "Derek?"

"You shouldn't have said that when we're this close..." The werewolf's voice was husky with arousal. A low growl rumbled out, no wait, maybe that was a purr? _A purring werewolf?_ "God, you smell good."

Stiles could only smell the musky scent of sex and sweat from two bodies, "I disagree but thanks..."

"You don't get it," Derek responded, burying his nose against Stiles' neck, kissing softly at the human's skin, "your scent is making me..." Derek shook his head, as if refusing to admit his feelings.

"What?" Stiles inquired, genuinely curious.

Derek pulled back, searching Stiles face for a moment before getting off of the bed, "Excited." Heat pooled in Stiles' loins as the simple confession. Derek took a sniff of the air and groaned, looking over at Stiles with Alpha-red eyes.

Stiles bit his lip, trying not to smile at the look on the werewolf's face. Despite the red eyes, Derek looked like a puppy that was begging for table-scraps, "I'm guessing that werewolf heat isn't over?"

"Not even close."

End!

Author's note: Sorry, no smut this time, but some good fluffy feels moment, nah? :) Please enjoy reading and review!


End file.
